


For Want of Lobster Sauce

by Lelouch



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Kitagawa Yusuke, Canon Era, Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Sex, First Time, M/M, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Top Original Lobster Character(s), Underwater Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelouch/pseuds/Lelouch
Summary: Yusuke makes sweet love to a giant lobster in his dreams.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Original Lobster Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Slutsuke week!





	For Want of Lobster Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: mention of pet lobster deaths, description of eating pet lobsters, and Yusuke kinking on the thought of being impregnated by lobsters and giving birth to lobster eggs.
> 
> I researched lobster anatomy and mating practices a lot so you wouldn't have to (unless you want to 😏😉).
> 
> Late fill for Slutsuke Week, Day 4: Persona/monster fucking.

Yusuke's dorm room smells of charcoal dust, thick and homey. Half a dozen sketches lie before him, the pages creased from when boldness overtook him and he pressed too hard with his pencil. But the highlights from his white charcoal gleam, making each of the drawings their own little piece of art. No other drawings have looked exactly like these, and none ever will again. They are unique in both the passion they encapsulate, as well as the minute flaws that plague them.

Lobster studies, all of them. From above, below, to the side, and every angle Yusuke thought might be beneficial to explore. His own lobsters are long gone, nameless creatures who met their rushed end back in Hawaii, their broiled carapaces dripping with melted garlic butter. It was sad, but it was delicious, too; Yusuke had trembled when the flesh of the creatures first touched his tongue, and then he had mourned life's impermanence when his plate was clean.

The experience allowed him to see the crustaceans firsthand, to let him feel their spindly legs wiggle with life, tickling his hands. They are majestic in their strangeness, these denizens of the deep. From the curve of the carapace, to their abdominal segments, to the fan of their tails — all unite to form an admirable creature.

Yusuke tapes the sketches to the wall before washing his hands, the charcoal dust lifting from his skin in waves of black specks. Satisfaction winds through him; he is more knowledgable about aesthetics now than when he'd started drawing earlier. It's easy to say that something looks beautiful or feels good — but how, exactly? What is "beauty?" He thinks of the wide range of colors that lobsters can be, from brown to orange and black to cotton candy blue; the gloss of their shells as they swim in the ocean; the marvel of their many appendages, scurrying across the ocean floor in search of prey.

As he lies down in his futon to sleep for the night, he imagines the wonders of the sea: schools of rainbow fish, the twisting sands that house them, and the larger predators that hunt them. All part of a much larger ecosystem he could never truly grasp, his pencil only managing to scratch the surface, but it's worth it to try. It's always been worth it. The world is a mystery, and Yusuke is its patient observer.

His sketches are on the wall across the room from him, and in the dark, he can only make out the shape of the paper. The rows of pictures murmur to him, hypotheticals abound: what could he unleash if he drew more? Just what is the extent of his capabilities, and how might he smash those limitations?

Finally, Yusuke sleeps.

* * *

When Yusuke opens his mouth, he sucks in water as easily as any fish. It fills him as air would while he's awake, only alarming for a brief moment before he assimilates to this strange new world. It is his new world, as limitless as his imagination.

Yusuke lives and breathes excitement for the life around him, his eagerness painting his view in broad strokes of color. From the irregularities of popcorn-textured ceilings, to the careful weave of tatami mats, to white-speckled deer with curved antlers — Yusuke is a student of all the world's wonders, and for such a passionate man, this often leads to vivid dreams.

Beneath a jagged outcropping of rock stands a lobster. Its shell is a mottled brown, its antennae quivering in the water. Even before it scuttles back into its cave, kicking up sand in a flurry, Yusuke knows it will protect him. He thrusts his legs out, swimming toward the cave; his body is bare, but he has no qualms about this, no uncertainties about being seen. Lobsters are no prudes, the concept of puritanism never having crossed their minds. To them, the sea is all; the deluded tenets of land-dwelling society do not occur to them.

Is Yusuke a tiny fish in the vast sea, or is the lobster a gargantuan monstrosity? He wonders how the lobster might categorize him as he makes himself comfortable in the small cave. He explores the walls with his hands, the rock scratchy against his skin. Is Yusuke a friend to this lobster, or merely an oddity to gawk at while it awaits a mate in yet another round of lobster speed dating?

Before long, Yusuke has his answer. The lobster tickles his back with its antennae, one of its claws circling around his body to coax him backward. He starts to turn around, but the lobster pulls him back, using its weight to ease him to the floor of the cave.

Its spindly walking legs wriggle against his skin, tickling him before they wrap around him, cocooning him. Its swimmerets cascade down his body, searching. The moments drift on, agonizingly slow in the darkness of the sea, until finally, the creature finds what it's looking for. The lobster presses its two gonopods to Yusuke's entrance, pointed and hard and prodding at him, before finally sliding inside, stretching him open.

Yusuke squirms as the appendages curl inside him, but it isn't a violation. His body is on display for this creature; etched upon the menu, so to speak. And in return, he feels the lobster twist within him, gonopods nudging at his insides, desperate to mate. To breed, to fill him with its seed.

He gasps, the ocean water as revitalizing as oxygen when he's awake. His hands scrabble against the uneven rocks, pebbles tumbling down beside him. The lobster's legs envelop him possessively; he can barely turn to face the mouth of the cave, yawning with a sparkling blue.

How fantastical the sea is: the outcropping of coral, bulbous in some places while thin and branching like veins in others. How wondrous to be accepted by one of the ocean's most dazzling denizens, even within the safe confines of such a dream.

Yusuke's face is hot even as the water tries to cool him; he is flushed not with shame, but pleasure. His muscles tense in waves, and every time the lobster's gonopods slip away from his prostate, his body relaxes. Then they are against him again, massaging him, spreading him open more than a human cock ever could. He tries to push his body back, but the lobster is heavy upon him, holding him in place.

Specks of sand fill the water as the lobster's legs skitter on the floor of the cave, and yet Yusuke doesn't choke. He sucks in bits of sand as easily as water; he is at home here, being mated by this crustacean. Does his companion feel pleasure, or is it driven entirely by the instinct to procreate? Does it realize he is another species, not suitable to bear its young?

In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter. The sensations are overwhelming — the pleasure building at the base of his cock, the ripples of tension coursing through his body — but Yusuke still wonders: do lobsters love?

Eventually the lobster's grip on his body loosens and Yusuke manages to roll over onto his back, gonopods losing their hold inside him. They start to slip out, but the lobster is determined: it thrusts its appendages into Yusuke once more, searching for a pouch to breed.

Yusuke's cock is pressed against the base of the lobster's wiggling legs, just as aroused and wanting as the creature above him. Its body is hard against him, crushing the breath from his lungs as he moans, its salty smell invading his nose. And still its gonopods wriggle inside him, brushing his prostate. The lobster is teasing him, albeit unconsciously. But perhaps this lobster is different; maybe Yusuke conjured such a creature for this dream sequence, intent on making him the father of a thousand writhing eggs.

In a way, they both desire the same thing: to breed, to be bred. What is more miraculous than the pregnant form, growing and evolving over time to make room for the life flourishing inside? Yusuke will never know from experience, but he can dream: of the way his stomach might expand, thousands of eggs pushing at his skin from within. And then finally, the eggs leaving his body, fully formed and ready to hatch; pushing through their eggs and out into the world; swimming every which way, the water full of a dozen tiny lobsters.

To observe another's pregnancy is a miracle in and of itself, but to experience it firsthand would be something else entirely.

Yusuke tries to push his hips up, rutting against the lobster's carapace. It doesn't hurt, not in his dream, but it fills him with a longing ache. It winds up, curling through his body, leading him to the edge and then pulling him back just before the grand finale. Pitiful whines slip past his lips, as if his lobster companion could decipher his guttural moans.

The pressure against his prostate is too much; at first the lobster's gonopods are tickling him, merely grazing him inside. But then it is more and more until his nerves start to unravel. His body trembles with pleasure as he finally comes, knees quaking. He rocks his hips up against the lobster's wriggling legs as his muscles relax, letting him float back to the cold, hard ground.

Yusuke's body is sensitive, vulnerable, but the lobster holds him steady. Until finally it releases inside him, filling what it might think of as his sperm pouch. Truly a wonder of nature. For a moment, its skittering legs pause; Yusuke almost misses the constant movement, having begun to find it a strange comfort.

The lobster backs away from him, pulling out of him and leaving him open, sore. Its black, glossy eyes watch him, perhaps wondering what manner of creature it welcomed into its cave. Huge claws reach out to him, snapping hungrily, but they are gentle, pulling Yusuke toward the lobster and further into the cave's safety. It's almost cradling Yusuke against its hard body, and he closes his eyes, sighing out a gush of bubbles in relief. The lobster's mouthparts rub together noisily, making a comforting chittering sound that lulls Yusuke to sleep.

* * *

The world around him is quiet when Yusuke wakes up. Sunlight streams through the windows, but it feels like he's slept longer than a single night. More like half a week, wrapped up in a lobster's loving embrace.

Yusuke stretches his legs out, peeling back his blankets. Semen is drying on his shirt, thick and opaque, as his cock peeks out from the waistband of his pants; he cannot recall the last time he touched himself. Even his blanket has damp spots, to his dismay, but it doesn't cheapen the experience. His dream still grips him tightly, as vivid as if he'd only just crawled out of the water a moment ago.

He pats his disappointingly flat belly, dipping his fingers beneath his shirt and spreading his cum up his stomach. If he had stayed asleep, would he have been able to bear lobster children? Would eggs have miraculously grown to maturity inside him until he was fit to burst with his young?

Such a disappointing turn of events, to wake up midst such euphoria. He orgasmed, but he wasn't finished; far from it, in fact, and he imagines the lobster itself was far from satisfied. Neither Yusuke nor the lobster would be content until his belly was full of fertilized eggs.

His sketches are still taped to the wall, black and white and gray. How innocent-looking, he thinks. Mere figure studies. No one would guess what wonders they led to.

Yusuke lies back on his futon, ignoring the sweat and cum for the time being. For now, all he sees is his lobster lover: perched over him, antennae quivering in the air, its claws ready to do battle for the right to mate him. He closes his eyes, willing his dreams to return.

Perhaps tonight he will see his lobster mate once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Lobkita OTP. 🦞🎨🦊


End file.
